Star Wars: The War Changes
by LordofGoodness
Summary: The Clone Wars continue. Anakin Skywalker discovers Palpatine's duplicity and chooses to remain loyal to the Jedi. But that single choice changes the fate of the galaxy. The Jedi must protect the galaxy from a new, stronger evil.
1. The Battle of Utapau

Utapau – Pau City

Year 981 after the Ruusan Reformation - Third year of the Clone Wars

Fire raged across Utapau. The Republic army had assaulted the planet and rooted out a significant Separatist presence in Pau City. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was leading the attack to capture General Grievous, leader of the Separatist Alliance. Obi-Wan had also received word that the Separatist Council was there. Of course, Nute Gunray and his capitalist cronies were second priority. Obi-Wan's biggest target was that Kaleesh scumbag. So far, the battle was turning for the Republic's favor. The clone troopers were beginning to gain positions against the droids.

Marshal Commander CC-2224, also known as Cody, stood in a large corridor, leading the frontal assault against the droids. Obi-Wan had let him in command while he pursued Grievous. Also, Cody had picked up Obi-Wan's lightsaber after the Jedi Master had lost it after his brief duel with Grievous. "Move it, troopers!" he said in a powerful roar that shook the skies of Utapau. Although the battle was going in their favor, the droids were no pushover. Cody had to be a hope-bringer for his forces. "General Kenobi has been there for me when I need him." Cody thought to himself. "Now, I have to be strong for him." Raising his DC-15, Cody blasted as many droids as he could.

"Come on, let's help the commander." said a private, inspired by Cody's example. Getting off the trench he had made to protect himself from the droidekas, the private grabbed two DC-17 pistols and got to Cody's side. The other clones barricaded on the trench followed, and the Republic began increasing its foothold on the city.

"About time you grew some guts, Jaden." said Cody, smiling under his helmet.

"Thank you, Commander." replied the private. Jaden was not a coward; he was just a little shy. He only had been taken out of the Kamino training facilities just a few months ago. Sure, he had seen action on Cato Neimodia and in Malastare, but Utapau was his first full-scale battle.

If things weren't good enough, a squad of LAAT/is flew nearby the corridor's edge, unleashing a barrage of missiles on the droidekas. The super-battle droids tried to shoot them down, but heavy troopers also gave them a taste of good ol' Republic missiles. In a few minutes, the corridor was wiped clean. No droids in sight. It was a good start for a Republic victory.

"Righteous fury, you shameless clankers!" shouted Jaden, gleefully celebrating the Separatists's casualties.

"Okay, okay, Jaden. No need to get all bloodthirsty." Cody said to calm down the private.

"Sorry, commander." Jaden replied. "It's just that it never came to me that battle was so exhilarating. I mean, is it wrong for me to enjoy fighting?"

"War is in your blood, Jaden. In all our blood." Cody imparted wisdom on the young soldier. "If it's right or wrong, I can't say. But if you like something, then be good at me. Be the best at it."

"Thank you, Commander." Smiling, Jaden reloaded his guns.

"Alright, everyone." Cody addressed the troops present. "General Kenobi pursued General Grievous to the lower levels. I'm taking a squad to provide him assistance. I want you to go to the upper levels and maintain Republic superiority on Pau City. If this goes as planned, General Grievous will be captured and this battle will end. Come on!"

The soldiers, emboldened by the commander's words, left Cody and boarded nearby vehicles and left to their designated targets. Cody and a small squad of 9 soldiers remained on the level, Jaden among them.

"Let's assist the General." Said Cody, who ran as fast as his legs could, followed by his subordinates.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was pursuing General Grievous across the city. As expected from someone as cowardly as Grievous, he had run from Obi-Wan as soon as the battle had begun turning to the Republic's favor. Grievous was riding on wheel bike, trying to escape from Obi-Wan, who was pursuing the Kaleesh warlord on his trusty Varactyl boga.

"Give up, Grievous." Obi-Wan said as he tried to keep with the Separatist scumbag. "If you win here, the Republic will not stop fighting. This is a fight you can't possibly win."

"I'll take my chances, Jedi filth!" Grievous replied, revving up his bike. The chase raged across the streets of Pau City, going across the mess the battle had made the city of.

As Obi-Wan caught up to the General, Grievous thrust at Boga with an electrostaff he stashed in the wheelbike. Kenobi managed to grab hold of the shaft of the weapon and wrench it from the cyborg's hands. Kenobi then attempted to destroy the wheels on Grievous's vehicle with it before attacking the General himself with it. Grievous managed to regain hold of it, and pulled it back, and Kenobi along with it. As the two grappled for control of the wheel bike, Grievous pulled out a blaster and attempted to shoot Kenobi, though the Jedi evaded the shots. Unfortunately, Obi-Wan's movements off-balanced the wheelbike, causing it to flip as they arrived at Grievous' landing platform. While they were thrown off, the bike skidded off the platform and fell into the sink hole below.

"Jedi scum! Prepare to meet your doom!" Grievous was angrier than ever. Grabbing his blaster, the Kaleesh warlord menacingly walked towards Obi-Wan, ready to end the life of his most dangerous and persistent foe.

"Not gonna happen, Grievous." Obi-Wan recovered from the sudden fall and grabbed the electrostaff. He quickly engaged Grievous in short-range combat. Disarming Grievous, Obi-Wan unleashed a flurry of jabs against the Kaleesh's torso. Grievous kicked Obi-Wan, throwing him across the platform. Obi-Wan regained his footing, but Grievous took the advantage in the melee.

While Grievous's mechanical exoskeleton provided him with a clear advantage, Obi-Wan managed to pry apart the armorplast plates that protected the Kaleesh's internal organs before Grievous threw him to the ground. Obi-Wan counter-attacked with kick to Grievous's leg, but only injured himself against the hard durasteel. To say that it wasn't his best idea was a humungous understatement.

Taking advantage of his enemy's sudden moment of weakness, Grievous grabbed Obi-Wan by the collar and threw him across the platform. Obi-Wan barely managed to grab onto the edge. Grievous retrieved the electrostaff and advanced on Obi-Wan, ready to deliver the killing blow.

Obi-Wan tried his best to keep his hands on the edge. He had no time to come up with a plan to get out of this mess. Suddenly, his eyes gazed upon the blaster he had knocked off Grievous's hands. If he could take it, then maybe, just maybe, he could roast Grievous's internal organs. Not a civilized way to end an enemy's life, but this time, he could make an exception. Obi-Wan extended his hand and used the Force to attact the blaster to him.

However, Grievous was not a fool. When Obi-Wan made such a movement, he knew that he was going to "Force" his way out of his grip. As he turned to the floor, Grievous saw as his blaster was slowly being drawn to Obi-Wan. The Kaleesh general unleashed a small growl of fury, and sliced the blaster in half. Obi-Wan was in shock. Grievous had taken him for surprise.

Laughing, Grievous walked towards Obi-Wan, electrostaff in hand. "The Force will not save you now, Kenobi!" He then raised the electrostaff. In a few seconds, it would be over. Obi-Wan would be dead, and the war against the Jedi would be a little easier from now on.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and prepared himself for the killing blow. Is this the way it would end for him? Becoming one more of Grievous's victims? No. There had to be another way. The will of the Force would save him. He had faith in that.

And in the next few seconds, his prayers were answered.

Commander Cody and his squadron had reached the hangar and unleashed a rain of laser bolts on Grievous. "Get away from him, you Separatist trash!" said Cody, firing his blaster as fast as he could. The other soldiers, dedicated to their duty, kept up the pressure, resolute in not giving Grievous another chance to escape.

With a roar of frustration, Grievous used his staftt to deflect the clones's shots. Albeit injured, Grievous was still a dangerous opponent. He then pulled out a small comlink from his belt and pressed a red button. And a few seconds later, his personal starfighter, the Soulless One, entered the fray. The Soulless One unleashed its own rain of laser on the clones, who had to take cover. Also, an army of Vulture droids had arrived to provide cover fire for Grievous. The Kaleesh general climbed to his fighter.

"Don't let him escape!" said Obi-Wan, climbing back up to the platform.

But it was too late. The ship's canopy was closed, with Grievous inside. Recovering his breath, Grievous took the helm and flew his ship away from the platform, followed by his droid guard. Republic gun batteries tried to take him down, but Grievous was just as a skilled a pilot just as he was a ground soldier. No one could get a clear shot on him.

Seconds later, Grievous had regrouped with a Munificent frigate on Utapau's orbit. The Munificent was loaded with the Separatist Council, and several Providence carriers were providing it with cover fire from the Republic's Venators. In that moment, Nute Gunray, Viceroy of the Trade Federation, manifested on a hologram in Grievous's holoproject.

"General…" said Gunray. "… the other council members are on board. Now get us out of here or Darth Sidious will be informed of your incompetence of protecting us!"

"Be quiet, Viceroy!" replied Grievous. "While you were crying on a corner, I was defending your sorry butts from the Republic. You should be more thankful."

"Keep the Republic off our backs or you will never learn the true meaning of gratitude!" retorted Gunray as his image disappeared from the holoprojector.

Controlling his anger, Grievous let out his next command: "All Confederate ships, prepare to enter hyperspace. Go to the rendezvous point!"

Every Separatist vessel who heeded Grievous's orders activated their hyperdrives, quickly disappearing in hyperspace. Munificent, Providence and Recusant vessels quickly abandoned Utapau, escaping from the Republic's fury. A few Vultures and tri-fighters also escaped with the cruisers. There was a significant number of troops and ships left on Utapau, falling prey to the Republic's fire. But the Confederacy had escaped once again.

Later, on a command post, Obi-Wan was getting his injuries treated by medics. He was sitting next to the holographic telling the Jedi Council about yet another Jedi failure in capturing Grievous. It was painful to him, and not because of his injuries. His responsibility was to bring the greatest war criminal in galactic history to justice, and he had failed. Not only to the Jedi, and to the Republic, but to himself. The Jedi Council nevertheless praised his efforts in rooting out the Separatist presence and said to Obi-Wan that he would get another chance in catching Grievous.

But the feeling of failure lingered, even when the Jedi Council disappeared from the holoprojector. He was giving himself the same treatment Anakin Skywalker gave himself. Maybe he and his former Padawan were not too different after all. Afterwards, Cody, Jaden and the rest of the squad neared the Jedi Master to report the Utapau situation.

"General…" Cody said. "…we have secured the city. But the other cities in the planet are still under Separatist possession. It will take weeks, maybe months, until Utapau is under Republic control."

"Maybe so, but Grievous escaped." Obi-Wan replied. "His capture is crucial for the end of the war. However, with the intel we gather here, we can pick out some clues. So, this didn't turn out to be a wild bantha chase." He then stood up from the box he was sitting on. "Well, I'll get back to the _Vigilance_. I'll coordinate the planetary assault. Commander, you're in charge."

"Yes, sir." answered Cody as Obi-Wan got into his Eta-2 fighter and left the planet. "Alright, troopers. We still have a lot to do. These droids aren't going to send themselves to the scrapyard. Go, go, go!"

General Grievous had escaped, but the Republic was victorious. The war continued…


	2. A Single Choice

Coruscant – Galactic City

Year 981 after the Ruusan Reformation – Third year of the Clone Wars

It was a tense afternoon on Coruscant. The sun was about to disappear soon, giving birth to the night. And tonight, everything would change, for everyone.

Anakin Skywalker sat alone on the council chambers of the Jedi Temple. No one else was there, both physically or in hologram. The other Masters were occupied fighting on other planets, while Master Mace Windu had taken a small squad of Jedi to the Chancellor's office. Earlier Anakin had revealed to Master Windu that Chancellor Palpatine was a Sith Lord, the one they had been looking all along. The one behind the war and the Separatists.

Although Palpatine's arrest would mean the end of the war, Anakin had serious reservations. Palpatine had sensed Anakin's despair at his wife's possible death. He knew that he was willing to do anything to save her. So, he made him an offer: he would teach him the powers of the dark side of the Force, and his power would be greater than any Jedi. That power would allow him to save Padmé.

But at what cost? Padmé would be saved, but what was he willing to sacrifice? Anakin was plagued with doubt and suspicion for the last days. His own dark side was growing, and he felt powerless to prevent it from harming anyone he cared about.

Getting off his seat, and against his better judgment, Anakin quickly left the council chambers and ran as fast as he could to the hangar. There, he took an airspeeder and parted towards the Chancellor's office.

At the Chancellor's Office, Palpatine was having a fateful encounter with Mace Windu, Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin and Kit Fisto.

"_You're under arrest, Chancellor."_

"_Are you threatening, Master Jedi?"_

"_The Senate will decide your fate."_

"_I am the Senate."_

"_Not yet."_

And in that moment, Darth Sidious revealed his true essence. _"It's treason, then."_

The battle had begun. Palpatine and Windu were locked in a stalement, it was clear that Windu was the greater threat. The other three Jedi were simpering annoyances. With his mastery over the Force, Palpatine employed pushes and lightning bolts to throw the Jedi across the room, hitting them against the walls over and over again. And in a matter of moments, Fisto, Tiin and Kolar were out cold. But Windu was agile and smart enough not to fall for Sidious's tactics.

The Dark Lord drove the Jedi Master back with furious and quick strikes, but Windu skillfully defended himself, forcing Sidious into a bladelock. Their battle took them to the center of the space.

Meanwhile, Anakin flew his speeder across Coruscant's crowded streets. Although the journey from the Temple to the Senate Building was relatively short, for the young Jedi Knight, it lasted centuries. He kept thinking what he should do regarding Palpatine. Deep down, he wanted to forget that Palpatine was a Sith and believe that he was just helping him out of goodness of his heart. He wanted to kill Palpatine, but he had to keep him alive if Padmé was to be saved.

While Anakin flied to the Senate, Windu and Palpatine continued their combat. Sidious unleashed a rapid series of unsuccessful attacks against Windu, and Sidious was driven back by Windu with a steady, offensive march. Windu guided the battle across the office towards the bay window, which was quickly shattered by their missed attacks. As they moved out onto the wind-blown ledge, Sidious was forced to channel more energy into a Force-powered grip on the permacrete, and less into the Force-powered speed he was assailing Windu with.

Anakin had reached the Senate's parking space. Getting out of the speeder, he began running towards the building's entrance, when all of a sudden, he felt an unexpected pain on his head. Falling to his knees, Anakin tried to kept himself lucid, when he began seeing things.

He saw himself marching with clone troopers towards the Jedi Temple. Then, he saw Republic starships flying around some kind of spherical superstructure. And finally, he saw a man in a black armor, wielding a red-bladed lightsaber. A Sith Lord. It wasn't Palpatine. It was someone different, but the Sith wore a mask that covered his entire head.

The visions ended, but Anakin was left confused. What was the meaning of this? And why, of all the possible moments, he had to see these things now? Anakin got back on his feet, and looked at the Senate building. "Padmé, please help decide what to do." He said in a soft, confused tone.

"_Your heart will guide you, Ani. Just remember you are a good person."_

He remembered having asked that same question to Padmé a few days ago, and her answer still felt as clear as before. Still, it wasn't enough to shake off his doubts. A small tear streamed down his face, but Anakin wiped it. He had to do this, for Padmé. Then, he ran towards the building, hoping that it wasn't too late to make a choice.

Meanwhile, Windu and Palpatine started a flurry of bladework, but Palpatine's slight decrease in speed provided an opening, allowing Windu to end the bout with a swift kick to the Sith Lord's jaw. Sidious was thrown off balance, staggering back and dropping his lightsaber as he flailed for balance before scurrying back against the window frame. Darth Sidious had been defeated, and was now at Master Windu's mercy, who held his blade to the Sith Lord's throat and declared the Dark Sider under arrest.

"You are under arrest, my lord." stated Windu in anger.

And as fate would have it, Anakin reached the room. Seeing that the room was a mess and the three unconscious Jedi, he concluded that Palpatine had resisted that arrest Windu and his team had attempted.

"Anakin, I told it would come to this…" said Palpatine cowardly. "I was right. The Jedi are taking over."

"The oppression of the Sith will never return." countered Windu, not wanting Anakin to fall for his lies again. "You have lost."

"No. No. Nooo." Palpatine lost his composure. "You WILL DIE!" Raising his hands, Palpatine unleashed a powerful lightning bolt from his fingertips. Windu raised his lightsaber, deflecting the electricity, but Anakin looked away from the overwhelmingly bright light. "He is a traitor." Said the Sith Lord in a struggling voice.

"HE IS THE TRAITOR!" replied Windu in the same struggling voice. Anakin finally turned back toward the battle between the Force lighting and Mace's lightsaber. The redirected current flowed through Sidious, injuring him and deforming his face hideously.

"I have the power to save the one you love. You must choose."

"Don't listen to him, Anakin."

Anakin was confused on who to help. Windu or Palpatine. Jedi or Sith. The freedom of the galaxy or the power to save his wife. Both Masters wanted his loyalty, but it would cost something dear to him. He was trapped, he had to make a choice. But in that moment, the headache returned, this time stronger. He fell to his knees, cringing in pain. Time stopped around the Jedi Knight.

As Anakin opened his eyes, he saw himself once again marching to the Jedi Temple. The vision continued, and Anakin saw himself and the clones slaying down Jedi: Master, Knight and Padawan. Even Younglings were massacred by his blade. Anakin's heart suffered. He was responsible for this. Thousands of Jedi dead, because of him.

The vision changed and Anakin found himself on Mustafar. He saw himself embracing Padmé. He was calm. Maybe the vision tried to show something good had come out of the Jedi massacre. Padmé had been saved, but at the cost was immense. He tried to see the good in his wife's survival, but the deaths of every Jedi in the Temple? Was that the price he had to pay to save Padmé?

Anakin tried to keep himself calm, but what he saw next completely crushed his heart. He had raised his hand and began strangling Padmé with the Force. Shocked, Anakin saw his other self's eyes. They were filled with anger and hatred.

"No, no." said Anakin, filled with utter shock. "This isn't what I want."

The vision shifted again, and this time, Anakin saw his other self fighting Obi-Wan across a base on Coruscant. Anakin's other self was furiously attacking his former Master. As the fires of Mustafar surrounded the two combatants, Anakin was in ever greater pain than before. He had attacked Padmé, he might even killed her, but now this? What was the point of these visions? Anakin couldn't continue asking himself more questions, as he saw his other self defeated at the hands of Obi-Wan. Anakin's other self had been mutilated, cut down and was now in flames.

"_You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you!" _Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin's lightsaber and walked away from his broken opponent.

Falling to his knees, Anakin slowly crawled towards his other immolated other self, who began crawling up the lava bank. He didn't know if his other self could see him, but he didn't care. The two crawled towards each other, but before Anakin could grasp his other self's hand, the other self disappeared. And suddenly, all of Mustafar began breaking down around Anakin.

As Anakin opened his eyes again, he found himself in a darkened room. Judging from the medical instruments, Anakin deduced he was on a medical center. His eyes were set on the front of the room, where a man in a black robe stood next to an operating table. Anakin recognized him as Palpatine. In that moment, the operating table began rising, until it reached Palpatine. The table contained a man in black armor. The same man Anakin saw on the earlier vision.

"_Lord Vader, can you hear me?"_

"_Yes, Master." _The armored man turned his head to see Palpatine face-to-face. _"Where is Padmé? Is she safe? Is she alright?"_

"_It seems in your anger, you killed her." _Both Anakin and the man in the armor were broken by the revelation.

"_I? I couldn't have. She were alive! I felt it." _Darth Vader harnessed the dark side and quickly broke the clamps that strapped him to the table. His rage had also broken down several droids around him. Vader walked a few steps but he was unaccustomed to the armor, that he fell to his knees, just like Anakin. Then, the Dark Lord screamed. _"NOOOOOOOO!"_

Anakin began crying at Vader's misery. He realized that everything was his fault. He was the killer of the Jedi. He was the one who killed Padmé. He was Darth Vader. "Make it stop." Said Anakin, breaking down on tears. "Please, make it stop."

And the Force listened to his prayers. Anakin closed his eyes.

When Anakin opened his eyes again, he was back on Coruscant. Back on the Chancellor's office. As he regained his composure, he watched as Windu broke through Palpatine's lightning bolts and prepared to deliver the killing blow.

"I'm too weak, Anakin." Said the Sith Lord. "Don't let him kill me. Help me."

"I'm going to end this once and for all." Stated Windu, raising his lightsaber.

Palpatine continued pleading Anakin to save him. But Anakin was too overwhelmed by everything he saw. The future. The rise of Darth Vader. And it was all because of Palpatine. Anakin looked at Palpatine, and shook his head. He was thoroughly drained after seeing Palpatine's true colors that now, he wouldn't fall for his tricks. Anakin would not save him.

Palpatine's expression turned into one of anger. Then, Sidious blasted Windu in the feet with more Force lightning, throwing the Jedi Master to the floor. Getting back to his feet, Palpatine began blasting Windu with more lightning bolts. Then, he Force-pushed Anakin to a wall.

"You disappoint me, Skywalker." Said Palpatine, casting Force lightning on Anakin. However, Anakin quickly evaded the lightning bolts and tackled Sidious. The two opponents fell to the floor, and Anakin began punching Sidious in the face with his bare fists. Using a Force push, Palpatine got Anakin off him and retrieved a second lightsaber he had hidden on his office. Igniting his saber, Anakin engaged Sidious in a bladelock.

"You lied to me, Palpatine." stated Anakin, deeply angry at Sidious's betrayal. "All this time, you wanted me to be your pawn, so that you could destroy everything I cared about! Why!"

"It is your destiny as a Sith Lord." smiled Sidious. "All it matters is power. What does it matter that the few die if you can have everything you ever wanted."

"I will NEVER BECOME A SITH!"

"Then you will suffer for eternity." Palpatine broke the bladelock and pressed the offensive. Although the Dark Lord was more skilled in swordfighting, Anakin maintained a remarkable defense against him. But if he wanted to achieve victory, he'd have to fight smart.

"Anakin!" shouted Windu as he hurled his purple-bladed lightsaber. With a dual-wielding technique, Anakin was able to counterattack, pushing the Sith Lord towards the window's edge. Darth Sidious was defenseless. Now, it was Anakin's opportunity. Channeling the Force in his legs, Anakin kicked Sidious in the chest, hurling the Sith Lord off the window. With a roar of despair, Sidious fell to certain death.

The battle was over. Anakin panted in exhaustion, shaken by the duel and the recent discoveries. But he had not time to dwell on it. His fellow Jedi needed help. Coming to Windu's side, Anakin helped the Jedi Master to get back on his feet, holding his arm above his shoulder. "Hang on, Master Windu." Anakin said. "You'll get help."

"You… you did good, Skywalker." Said Windu exhausted. "Thank you."

Anakin and Windu turned to the door and prepared to leave when they heard a noise coming from behind. As they turned around, the Jedi saw a Vulture droid hovering outside the window, with Darth Sidious standing on it. "You think this ends here, Jedi?" Sidious asked. "Do you think you have defeated me? You have only delayed the inevitable. I will return, and soon, the Jedi, the entire Republic, will die! You have my promise!" Then, the Vulture droid turned around and flew away.

Anakin and Windu shared exhausted glances. In their hearts, they knew Sidious was right. He still had assets in the Separatists. He had assets anywhere in the galaxy. What was a simple arrest had become another chapter in the war between Jedi and Sith.

"Our fight has become harder." Anakin said.

"Maybe, but we know who the real enemies are now." replied Windu, still struggling with his injuries. "The Jedi Council and the Senate must know what happened here. Tomorrow will be a new day for the Republic." Anakin nodded in agreement.

A few moments later, medical and law enforcement teams had arrived at the scene to help the Jedi and find out more about Palpatine's duplicity. Anakin and Windu had only been applied bandages, as their injuries were relatively minor and could be easily healed with the Force. But Masters Fisto, Tiin and Kolar had suffered more severe injuries and were taken to the medical center.

Anakin and Windu were sitting on a bench on the corridor, when a Senate Guard neared to them with a datapad. "We are still searching the office…" said the lawman. "…but we have gathered enough evidence to confirm your theory of the Chancellor's relationship with the Separatists."

"What did you get?" asked Anakin.

"Microphones, technical data, extortion records. We even found a recording device of your encounter to him." Replied the officer. "According to its memory, he activated as soon as you entered the building." He then handed the datapad to Windu, who began checking the data the guard had detailed.

"It's likely that he was planning to modify the recording to portray himself the victim and makes us look as the villains." Windu said.

"We'll continue searching the Chancellor's other offices to find more evidence."

"We will give the news to the Senate tomorrow at first hour." The guard nodded in agreement and returned to the crime scene. Anakin and Windu stood up, and Anakin prepared to leave.

"Skywalker…" stated Windu. "Today, you have done a great service to the Republic. But I am still bothered of Palpatine's interest in you. And as a member of the Council, it is imperative that you are completely honest to your fellow Jedi."

"I know, Master." Anakin did not look back at Windu.

"I know that tonight was a very difficult night for you. If you need time to think, then by all means. But I want you to remember that as a member of the Council, your honesty is expected… and required."

"Don't worry, Master." Anakin turned around to see Windu in the eye. "I will not fail you." Anakin slowly but steadily walked away from Windu, leaving the Building. He silently walked towards the parking space and reached his speeder. Giving one last look at the Senate Building, Anakin got into the speeder and flew home.

It was a silent journey. He did the right choice, he could feel it. But at the same time, he felt so bad about it. Did that mean all this time that the Chancellor was lying all this time? Did he even care about him? It was stupid of him to believe Palpatine was a good man. Under that affable and caring old man was the most bloodthirsty and violent Sith Lord in the galaxy. He played him, the Jedi, the entire Republic, suckers. And they fell for it. If it wasn't for his visions, he had no idea what could have happened. But right now, he didn't care about that. All he wanted was to get home and get some sleep.

Anakin silently parked the speeder at the veranda of his wife's apartment. Slowly getting out of the speeder, Anakin entered the apartment and made his way to the bedroom. The Jedi Knight entered the bedchamber, and his eyes suddenly gazed upon the beautiful Padmé Amidala, who was sitting on her bed, reading a datapad. She was wearing a beautiful night gown, and her hair was combed in a way that reflected both regality and humility.

"Ani!" Padmé screamed in excitement. Within the blink of an eye, she got out of bed and hugged her husband. Her expression of happiness quickly became one of confusion, however, when she saw Anakin's somber face. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Anakin tried to tell her everything that happened: that Palpatine was a Sith, that the entire war was a big game. But after seeing her eyes; her beautiful, angelic eyes, Anakin just said: "Nothing. It was just a long day."

"Well, the day is over." Padmé regained her smile. "You can go to sleep. I'm just reviewing my notes for tomorrow. I'll turn off the lights in a few minutes."

His eyes as heavy as a durasteel plate, Anakin took of his boots and belt. He gently getting into the bed, followed by the Senator of Naboo. As his eyes slowly close, Anakin saw Padmé still smiling. Then, Padmé turned around to read her datapad, but she gently placed her hand on his head. "Sleep, Ani. You deserve it."

"Yeah, I think I do." He replied with a weak smile. Then, his eyes fully closed and Anakin fell into the deep abyss of sleep. Anakin was right. It had been a long day. And tomorrow would be even longer.


	3. Righting Wrongs

Coruscant – Galactic City

Year 981 after the Ruusan Reformation – Third year of the Clone Wars

Anakin sat alone on a couch on the veranda as the sun rose above the city. The birth of a new day. He did get a good sleep after the tumultuous events of last night, and his mind was clear. But still, he felt a little nervous about what Palpatine had said and done. A Sith Lord as the Republic's leader, it disgusted the Jedi Knight to think about that. But the past was in the past, and now, he had to live with the decision he had made.

As Anakin meditated on recent events, R2-D2 slowly crawled next to him. The astromech droid was very close to his master, and it grieved him to think that Anakin was not himself. Reaching Anakin's legs, Artoo began releasing small and quiet clicks, like he was a scared boy threatened by an abusive parent. Anakin, catching attention to his droid's wallowing, gave him a small smile and petted him. "I'm fine, Artoo. Don't worry." Anakin said. The Jedi's comment bolstered the droid's confidence, and he, slowly but steadily, left the room.

As Artoo left, Padmé entered. After taking a bath, Padmé had put her clothes on and was getting ready to leave for work. Putting on her earrings, Padmé sat on the same couch as his husband. When she noticed that Anakin was distracted, Padmé gently touched his face and turned it to her. "Ani, what's wrong?" she asked with the innocence of a child.

Staring at Padmé's eyes was one of the best things Anakin could think of. Her eyes brought him peace and tranquility, away from the war and the violence of an ever-changing galaxy. He struggled with the urge to tell her about Palpatine, he really wanted to tell her. But her eyes, something about them silenced him. The words were unable to come out of his mouth. Anakin simply said. "There's nothing wrong." He then got up from the sofa and walked towards the parked speeder.

"Anakin…" Padmé stood back up and tried to reach out for him. "Listen, I know that these days have been very difficult for you. But it looks like now, more than ever, you seem more troubled. I'm your wife, Ani, I have no idea what you're going through." She then put her hands together, as if she was about to pray. "But the best way to solve those problems is to talk about them."

While Padmé was speaking, Anakin had been staring at the cityscape, unable to see her face without being distracted by her eyes. But he had to tell her something. If he couldn't tell her the truth, then at least he had to say something that could appease her fears. He turned around and grabbed her arms. "Padmé, last night, something horrible happened. Not just to me, but to the entire Republic. It's about the Chancellor."

"What happened?" asked Padmé, her face understandably marked with despair.

"I…" Anakin tried to say the full story, but in the end, he felt powerless. He gave a resigned look to his wife. "I don't think I'm the one who should tell you."

"Ani…"

"Padmé, please." Anakin begged her. "This is something that isn't about me, okay? This is about the Republic. And the reason I'm so unsure about this is because this is something that concerns you too." Anakin's tone was one of desperation, albeit tranquil. "I know that I have trouble, this is something that could threaten the Republic. You will know the truth, I promise you. It might not even come from me, but you will know the truth. But for now, I ask you to trust me."

Padmé was surprised that Anakin could say that. Usually, Anakin was excited at the prospect of new challenges, but the man standing right in front of her was not that man. This was a man who had seen too much, who had been bent by something he wasn't prepared for. And Anakin was right, if this was for the Republic's safety, then she should wait until the time was right. Hugging him, Padmé buried her face beneath Anakin's chin. "I trust you. I always will."

Returning the hug, Anakin felt grafeful. Padmé was indeed a thoughtful woman. He had made the right decision It wasn't on his authority to reveal Darth Sidious's identity, but it pained him to hide the truth. Fortunately, Padmé understood the circumstances. "Thank you." The hugging stopped, and the Skywalkers regained their composure. "You will know the truth. I promise you."

"I know." She replied with a smile. As her husband got onto the airspeeder, he saw that she kept smiling. He returned the smile as the airspeeder's canopy closed. A few seconds later, the airspeeder took off, leaving Padmé alone.

Padmé's smile vanished, and she began staring at the sunrise. If Anakin was right, if there was something wrong about the Chancellor, then the Republic was in indeed in danger. The Senator of Naboo released a small sigh, thinking on one thing: a great challenge for the Republic lied ahead.

After a few minutes of traffic, Anakin arrived at the Jedi Temple. Silenty parking his speeder at the darkened hangar, Anakin headed towards the main hall of the Temple. He walked across the Temple's halls, and he saw several Jedi running past him. They were all in a hurry. They entered and exited out of rooms like swarms of insects. The Chosen One did not give much regard to his fellow Jedi's actions. Perhaps they were rushing to fulfill their responsibilities as military officials. Perhaps they were late to some training sessions. Or perhaps, they just liked running around. In any case, Anakin walked towards the Council chambers, and within the blink of an eye, took his seat amongst the senior Jedi.

The Council had a meeting of great priority. Masters Yoda, Windu, Coleman Kcaj and Shaak Ti had physically taken their seats. Obi-Wan, Masters Kid-Adi-Mundi, Stass Allie and Plo Koon were holographically present. Obviously, their off-world duties prevented them from being at Coruscant. Unfortunately, Masters Fisto, Kolar and Tiin were still receiving treatment at the medical center. Their injuries were too severe for them to attend.

"My fellow Jedi, I have called for this emergency meeting so that we can discuss the Palpatine situation." Windu started.

"I received your report that Palpatine resisted your arrest attempt, Master Windu." Obi-Wan said.

"'Resist' is an understatement, Obi-Wan." replied Anakin.

"If we may continue, let us go over what we have on Palpatine." said Windu.

"The Senate Guard has finished confiscated Palpatine's assets at the Senate." stated Shaak Ti. "It seems Palpatine had blackmailed several Senators to support his agenda, which included the approval of militarization acts to prolong the war."

"He also maintained contact with Separatist leaders, such as Nute Gunray or Wat Tambor." continued Coleman Kcaj. "We can confirm by now that he was manipulating them in the same way he was manipulating the Republic."

"Wait, if he held contact with Viceroy Gunray, wouldn't that mean that Palpatine was connected to the Invasion of Naboo?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Yes, and we can also assume that he used the Invasion of Naboo to obtain more political power." replied Windu.

"Small parts of a large puzzle, this all turning out to be." stated Yoda.

"And there is more." said Master Ti. "To continue our investigation on Palpatine, we decided to go over the series of contingency orders for the Republic Army. We have found a recent addition: Order 66."

"What's so special about it?" asked Master Allie.

"It details that in the event of Jedi officers acting against the interests of the Republic, and after receiving specific orders verified as coming directly from the Supreme Commander, the Chancellor, Republic soldiers are authorized, and required, to remove the Jedi by lethal force." replied Master Ti. "In that event, command would revert to the Chancellor until a new command structure is established."

"By the Force." exclaimed Anakin, shocked by the revelation of such course of action. He knew that Palpatine was a lying scumbag, but this made Anakin hate him even more.

"The creation of such order, an obvious plot to destroy the Jedi Order is." Yoda replied.

"Indeed." replied Master Ti. "The Chancellor is the only one with the power to execute Order 66. He does not require authorization from the Senate or the military authorities."

After Shaak Ti ended her sentence, there was a brief silence among the Council members. Anakin, bold as ever, broke the silence. "Now that we know Palpatine's real motivations, what do we do know?"

"We dispatched local patrols to hunt him down, but so far we have been unsuccessful." replied Plo Koon. "In the meantime, we need to agree on who will take leadership of the Senate."

"At first, we considered that the Jedi would take control of the Senate until a new Chancellor was elected." said Obi-Wan. "But with Palpatine revealed as a Sith Lord, that plan goes out of the window. I suppose the Senators will want to have a saying on this."

"We specifically instructed the Senate Guard not to inform any Senator about Palpatine's revelation." said Ki-Adi-Mundi. "We did not want to incite panic on the Senate since the event was very recent."

"You made the right choice." Replied Yoda. "Personally inform the Senators about Palpatine, I will."

"I will accompany you, Master Yoda." said Windu.

"So will I." said Anakin.

Yoda nodded in agreement at Windu and Anakin's choice. "Concluded, this meeting is."

Masters began leaving their seats while holograms disappeared. Only Obi-Wan remained on the room, still heavy on thought about everything that transpired. As he saw Anakin get off his seat and head for the door, Obi-Wan said: "Anakin, can I talk to you for a second?"

Letting out a sigh, Anakin returned to Obi-Wan's seat. "Is something wrong?"

"Anakin, I… I'm sorry."

The Chosen One was left at a loss. "For what?"

"For putting you in this position." Obi-Wan lowered his head. "The Council made you spy on him, and I know how close you and Palpatine were. Had I known he was a Sith…"

"Master, you've got nothing to apologize for." Anakin replied. "The only one responsible for this mess is Palpatine. Yeah, he played us all fools, but now that we uncovered his schemes, we can bring him to justice."

"Yes. It is a good thing we discovered his plans before it was too late." Obi-Wan regained his smile.

"So, aren't you gonna say 'I told you so'?" asked Anakin, who was also smiling.

"What?"

"You always said that Palpatine was a bad influence. So…"

"Well, I hate to say it, but I did bloody tell you." Obi-Wan laughed. "I knew he was a bad influence, but a Sith Lord? I think he earns the prize of the worst of influences." The two Jedi burst into laughing, and fortunately they were the only ones in the chamber. To make fun of such situations was uncharacteristic of the Jedi. "Look, I'll be back to Coruscant by tomorrow. I'll see if there is anything I can do to help in the investigation."

"Please do. I wouldn't want you to miss all the fun." Anakin said.

"Okay, okay. See you later." Obi-Wan's hologram vanished, leaving Anakin alone in the room.

Sighing again, Anakin turned around and walked towards the door. "Now comes the hard part." He said to himself.

Anakin was right. The Council meeting was just a warming exercise. The hard part was telling the Senate that the Chancellor was an undercover Sith Lord. Politicians were not exactly the most reasonable people in the galaxy, and in times like these, reason was a hard thing to get. Yoda had gathered Padmé, Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan and Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila in Bail's office. He had hoped that revealing the truth to a few Senators first would ease the pressure. Yoda was also aware that some Senators had been… disagreeing with some of Palpatine's policies, so he found it natural that Palpatine's enemies should know of his betrayal.

So far, the meeting between the Jedi and the Senator went smoothly. Padmé, Bail and Mothma had trouble accepting Palpatine's betrayal. They knew he had plans to take power from the Senate, but being a Sith Lord was a hard thing to swallow. Windu and Anakin had also provided them with the evidence they had gathered.

During most of the meeting, Anakin and Padmé had been staring at each other. Padmé had been concerned about his husband the last few days, and now she knew why. One of his closest friends was a Sith Lord. All the promises, all the flattery and encouragement were one lie built on top of another. She could see the guilt on his eyes; she could see the nine-year-old boy she met on Tatooine. She wanted to get off her chair, give that boy a hug and tell him that everything would be okay. But she had to fight that urge. She couldn't allow herself to do that, not here, not now. Their duty to the Republic forced them to restrain their feeling. The current situation did not help matters.

But the day ended and the Skywalkers returned home. After a silent dinner and a long shower, Anakin and Padmé got into their bed. There was no words between them, no glances, nothing. It was the hardest thing they ever did in their lives. In one hand, you had Anakin. He had stared at the most despicable person in the galaxy, seen his lies, and lived to tell the tale. But the experiences had changed him, and maybe not for the better. Despite his sunny disposition, it didn't take a wise Jedi Master to know that he was pained by something.

On the other hand was Padmé. Through one political mess too many, Padmé had seen her fair share of deceitful men and women, but Palpatine definitely was the king of them all. She and her Delegation of 2000 sought to bring a peaceful to Palpatine's regime. But it was not meant to be. One could only guess what could have happened if Palpatine had gotten his way.

Both held their secrets and neither had shared them. A bond forged by fire, threatened to be destroyed by mere words.

The night was infected with rain. Drops knocked on the apartment's window. Clouds covered the black-gray sky. On their bed, Anakin and Padmé took refuge. Draped on the bed sheets, husband held his wife tight on his arms. The wife buried her face under her husband's chin. Neither held the courage to look at each other in the eye. They felt as ice drowned their hearts and shadows poisoned their souls. Would they let that happen? Would they let the dark side end their love?

In a bold yet tender move, Padmé opened her eyes. She was not even asleep, recent developments had troubled her enough to keep her awake at night. The Senator of Naboo gently freed herself of Anakin's grasp and touched his face with both hands. "Ani, talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?" The Chosen One had a somber face.

"Why are you like this? Why do you like to burden yourself with the galaxy's ills?"

The question broke Anakin's heart-wall. "What?"

"Ever since you unconvered Palpatine's duplicity, you have been a complete wreck. You act if the galaxy is out to get you. And that's not you, Anakin. That's not you at all. What happened to the man I married? Did he die? Did Palpatine kill him?" Padmé's words were firm, yet soft. She didn't want to break whatever was left of Anakin's spirit, but she had to do something for him.

Anakin leaned on the pillows, not taking his eyes off his wife. "I… I'm not sure what happened to me."

Padmé sat on the bed, keeping her eyes on him. "Please, confide in me."

"Palpatine… offered me a way to save you."

"What?"

"He said that if I became his apprentice, he'd find a way to keep you from dying. I believed him, Padmé. I was willing to do abandon the Jedi, just to save you."

"Oh, Ani." Padmé was understandably shocked by the revelation. She lowered her head, and a question began festering in her mind. Was his husband willing to give up everything he ever believed in to save her? "I don't know what to say."

"But I had a vision." Padmé looked back at him. "The Force… showed me what would happen if I became a Sith. You died, Padmé. And in a way… I died too. But I still feel like a made a big mistake."

The Senator was confused. Anakin wanted to save her, but he still felt guilty for rejecting the Sith Lord's offer. "Why?"

"The Council was uneasy at how close I and Palpatine were. They were concerned that Palpatine might be a bad influence for him. And this just proved them right. I should have seen this coming, Padmé. It was stupid of me think Palpatine was a good person."

"Anakin…" Padmé crouched down near him. "…Palpatine didn't turn out to be the man you thought him to be, but you are still you. I don't blame for this. This stuff just happens. We made make mistakes because we are human. But now, we have a chance to make things right. We can fix this, Ani. I know we can." As she spoke, Padmé took his husband's hand and placed it on her belly. The Skywalker child was growing strong in the Force. Anakin felt warm, and Padmé's eyes began shining with hope. "The Force gave you that vision because it wants you to set things right. It wants you to be a father, Anakin. And this child… is a new hope."

Her words ignited their hearts. The Force had blessed them. Husband and wife joined their lips in a powerful kiss. The best kiss they had in a long time. And after the kiss ended, Padmé rested her head in Anakin's chest. Both draped themselves in the bedsheets. Sleep was beginning to overtake them. A good sign.

It would be seconds before they fell asleep, so they used the last of their waking strength to stare at the window, still hit by raindrops. The Skywalkers liked the rain, so it was fitting for them to see rain as the last thing of the day, before their eyes closed.

"Ani, things will be okay." She smiled.

"Yeah, I know they will." He smiled too.

Husband and wife fell asleep, and for the first time in a while, they felt hope, joy, love.


End file.
